


Dream From The Past

by kuro_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alone, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, I felt so bad while writing this, Kisses, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Morning, Nightmare, Poor Victor, They Live In Russia, Waking Up, brave yuuri, from the past to future, yuuri is there for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_chan/pseuds/kuro_chan
Summary: ‘’Is… No… It can’t be. Was that dream still continuing? Was I alone again… Again? Was Yuuri even real? I have been always alone. No. This has to be dream. Yuuri is with me. He has to be. He is my light. I need him. Please.. Yuuri.. Please wake me up from this nightmare! Please!’’Victor screamed. But really no sounds were escaping his open lips. Tears were falling from his eyes. His month was so dry. He was falling back to bed. He hided himself under the blanket from the world. The world what was hurting him so much right now. He lifts his legs close to his chest and covers his face with his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should have listen something happy and nice while writing this. Sad piano music was bad choice. I wanted to write happy story from the beginning to the end....
> 
> AND
> 
> I was inspired by Ammeja's artwork from tumblr. Before I posted this I asked the permission to use her art to write this. And I got her permission to use it :)
> 
> Idea credit belongs to Ammeja

“It was really this time of the year again.” Victor thought to himself while walking to home from practice. His long silver hair swaying in Russian cold winter wind. Blue roses in his hands what he got from his coach Yakov.

 

Every year same flowers in his arms, empty wishes for his birthday from his rinkmates. People asking for interview, not really caring about him. Getting calls from his friends, but he couldn’t see them because they were skaters all around the world. Living their own lifes and practicing their skating.

 

Just like Victor did. Everyday, year after year just skating. Victor truly loved skating. He could put the words in his skating what he couldn’t say out loud. Not because I didn’t feel brave enough, but because he really wasn’t good putting his thoughts and feeling into words. Skating was like speaking to him.

 

Victor stopped walking and looked at the sky. It was clear and he could see many beautiful shining stars in the sky. His arms falling to his sides. _‘’Why do I feel so numb.’’ Small a bit sad smile rised into his lips. ‘’Oh right… I feel lonely. I’ve felt this way for long time already’’_ He whispered to himself..

* * *

 

 Many years passed after that. At his birthday he felt most lonely. No matter how many skating competition he would have won. No matter that Makkachin was with him now; He met new people and got new friends. But he felt emptier and emptier every year. The time when he was already 27 years old; that empty feeling was following him even on the ice. He couldn’t think new routines for himself, nor new feeling and stories to tell people. Darkness was starting to win, no matter how much Victor tried to push it away. He couldn’t win anymore. He started to feel so tired.

 

 _‘’No.. No… I don’t want to feel like this. Same feeling year after year. The darkness and loneliness is hunting me everywhere I go. I can’t even be safe from it on ice. The place where I have felt safest all theses years, but not anymore. I… I can’t speak.. I can’t breath.. I.. I need.. air…”_ He screamed in his mind.

* * *

 

Victor rises from the pillow where his head was resting. He needed to catch his breath. He needed air. It did feel like he has been running so much that he couldn’t breathe anymore.

 _‘’Calm down. It was only dream, Victor. It was only dream. I’m not alone anymore.’’_ Victor talked to himself to calm down.

 

Room was still a bit dark, but city’s lights are lighting the room a bit and sun was rising slowly. Snow was falling lightly from the sky. Victor pulls his hair up from front of his eyes, his forehead was sweaty. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow his hands trying to find Yuuri from the bed. But he couldn’t find him beside him. Yuuri’s side of the bed was cold, no warmth found. He lifted himself from the bed and looked nervously around to see Yuuri’s figure, but couldn’t see him.

 _‘’Is… No… It can’t be. Was that dream still continuing? Was I alone again… Again? Was Yuuri even real? I have been always alone. No. This has to be dream. Yuuri is with me. He has to be. He is my light. I need him. Please.. Yuuri.. Please wake me up from this nightmare! **Please!** ’’_ Victor screamed.

But really no sounds were escaping his open lips. Tears were falling from his eyes. His month was so dry. He was falling back to bed. He hided himself under the blanket from the world. The world what was hurting him so much right now. He lifts his legs close to his chest and covers his face with his hands. 

* * *

 

Yuuri came home from walking Makkachin. He had woken up earlier than Victor, but he didn’t want to wake him up yet. It was his birthday after all. So Yuuri just kissed his fiancé’s forehead before climping out of the bed and changed his clothes.

He wasn’t out for long. Just little walk with Makkachin and back to home before Victor would wake up. That was what he thought when walked to their bedroom door and could hear Victor crying. His heart skipped beat and he opened rooms door with big *BANG* noise and ran in the dark room; to bed where he could see Victor hiding under the blanket.

 

Yuuri sitted on the edge of the bed and pulled blanket to see Victor. He hasn’t never seen him like this, and wouldn’t want to see him like this ever again. Yuuri’s heart hurts so much to see his dear fiancé like this.

 _‘’Victor. Victor, what is wrong? **Victor!!** ’’_ Yuuri said with shaking, but still strong voice. Victor didn’t notice him before Yuuri was shaking him by shoulder. Victor moved his hands away from his face to look into Yuuri’s worried face.

 _‘’Is… is he real? Are you really here, Yuuri? My dear Yuuri..’’_ Victor thought to himself and raised his hands to touch his face. Yuuri’s face was a bit cold, but still had that little blush on his face what Victor loved so much. But Yuuri’s face looked so pained and sad. As thought he could feel how Victor was feeling.

 

They just stared at each other for couple of minutes; Victor’s eyes still full of tears. Yuuri moved to bed so that his legs were in the bed now too and opened his arms to Victor.

 

Victor wasn’t hesitating even second to jump into those welcoming arms. He warpped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him so close as possible, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck. And how good it did feel to Yuuri wrapping his arms around his waist. His palms felt so good and warm almost hot against his cold bare back.

 

They sat in silence for minute or two, but it did feel like hour. Yuuri’s hand were going up and down on his back whole time. He left little kisses to Victor’s naked shoulder and neck. Yuuri felt how Victor’s breathing was calming down, and tears weren’t falling anymore.

 

Yuuri moved his head so he could see Victor. He moved his hands from Victor’s back to his cheeks and kissed his lips gently; full of love.

 _‘’What is wrong, Victor? Can you please tell me. I haven’t never seen you like this.’’_ Yuuri asked with gentle voice.

 

He just stared at Yuuri, leaning against his warm palms and sighed a bit. Victor’s placed his hand on Yuuri’s. He never wanted Yuuri to see him like this. He didn’t want to look hurt in front of him. He has been living with this so many years already. Never wanting to tell anyone about this. But now; It was different. He really wanted to share this with someone, and that someone was Yuuri.

 

 

 _‘’I just saw horrible dream about when I was younger. I have felt so lonely and numb all there years. I have been smiled to keep people from asking too much. But deep down I was… lost. And those feelings started to effect to my skating. Little by little I started to feel scared of going to ice. Because I couldn’t think about routines and new stories to tell people. I lost my way of speaking. Until you showed up, Yuuri.’’_ Victor pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and started to talk again.

 

 _‘’And then I woke up and noticed that you weren’t here. I… just got panicked that maybe you weren’t real. Maybe I have been alone all this time. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I need you. Like you need me. So please… Don’t go away. I don’t want to feel so lost and lonely anymore.’’_ Victor said with a bit shaking voice and closed his eyes.

 

Yuuri didn’t move for while after he heard what Victor have said. But then he moved closer and pressed their lips together. He first kissed corner of his lips and moved to his lips. Licking them, biting Victor’s bottom lip softly, wanting to go inside, wanting to Victor feel loved again by him. Yuuri didn’t have to wait long before Victor opened his lips letting Yuuri go inside and take control. The kiss was slow and sweet.

 

When they parted Victor’s back was pressed into the bed and Yuuri was above him, both of them panting a bit. Yuuri was caressing Victor’s hair while he was talking.

 _‘’Victor. This year and every year from now on is different. You aren’t alone anymore. I’m here with you. I’m so sorry for not noticing how you feel before this. It’s hurst me to see you like that. I’m not good with handling my feelings either. But that is why we have each others, right? So don’t bottle your feeling like that again. I won’t do it either.’’_ Yuuri said, and kissed Victor again with a bit more force.

When their lips parted again, Victor tangled his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and whispered to into Yuuri’s ear making shiver go though Yuuri’s spine.

_‘’I love you so much, Yuuri. I haven’t felt so loved in years.’’_

_‘’I love you too, Victor. And happy birthday!’’_

Both of them smiling; Victor already forgetting about his dream.

 _‘’I’m so happy that from now on you are by my side, Yuuri.’’_ Victor thought himself and messed Yuuri’s hair even more. Both of them laughing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment and kudos if you liked it! Thank you<3


End file.
